


Seeing things through

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: MCU: Steve/Sharon - short-time romance - date [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Catching Up, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, cafe talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After the events of Sokovia, Steve reunites with Sharon as they try to give each other a chance.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter
Series: MCU: Steve/Sharon - short-time romance - date [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Seeing things through

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, if not for the fact that Steve had asked Sharon out at Peggy's wake, which was inappropriate on so many levels (then again, in Captain America: Civil War, all the characters were so much OOC for the film to work and even then, there were so many flaws in the films that people would've seen if they had stopped to think about it), Steve/Sharon would've had a shot and in comic books they are a fine couple. For example, Steve could've asked Sharon out sometime after the events of The Winter Soldier or Age of Ultron, or even post-Endgame instead of the idiotic abandoning of his friends and staying in the past with Peggy and after my realization of what is wrong with Steve/Peggy, plus the resolution of Steve's arc in Endgame makes me dislike Steve/Peggy, plus, Hayley Atwell badmouthing Steve's other love interests do her no favors, plus, Chris and Emily had good on-screen chemistry.
> 
> This takes place after the events of Age of Ultron but before Civil War. They had so many opportunities and unexplored potential with this but the writers did Sharon so dirty to prop up Steve/Peggy, though I'm curious about her in The Falcon and the Winter Soldier.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

After the events of Sokovia, Steve had returned to the U.S. as he got a call from Sharon, who asked him out to catch up.

Steve, wearing a cap and a leather jacket and squared blue shirt with brown jeans sat across Sharon outside a café, with Sharon wearing a beige coat and work clothing, with white shirt and black pants as they smiled at each other.

"Hey, Sharon." Steve said.

"Steve." Sharon smiled. "I'm glad you've come here."

"I'm glad you called. It's been…" Steve paused.

"A while. I know you've been busy but I haven't heard much from you. Not until Sokovia." Sharon said and Steve nodded.

"Sorry for that. Things have been kind of… hectic lately." Steve explained. "I mean, Tony left, Clint is retired and Thor is who-knows-where and Nat and I have been busy training the New Avengers."

Sharon nodded. "I've heard."

"A lot of people died, Sharon." Steve said, looking saddened before a waitress approached.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" The waitress asked.

"Cappuccino, please." Steve said.

"Of course." The waitress said, leaving.

"It's not getting any easier these days, is it?" Sharon asked.

Steve nodded. "We may have gotten a bigger team but with bigger team, more responsibilities and bigger threats. First Loki, then Hydra infiltrating SHIELD and also the Winter Soldier, now Ultron… it makes me wonder, if I can do it. Sometimes I believe we can withstand anything together. There are days when I… think that it's it. The day I'll stand and fight until my dying breath. Doesn't matter how many Avengers we get… it just seems like it's getting harder than easier."

"And you're wondering what's the point of fighting, if one day you're going to lose." Sharon asked and Steve nodded.

"Your coffee, sir." The waitress said, serving Steve a mug of coffee.

"Thank you." Steve said, taking a sip.

"That's the toll of the good fight. Sometimes, it feels like if your best isn't enough." Sharon said, holding Steve by his hand. "There are times, when I'm not so sure either." She took a breath. "When I started as an agent in S.H.I.E.L.D., I was assigned to protect a highly ranked governmental official. Just a routine mission. Things got messy from time to time, there were hitmen and mercenaries trying to kill us but we got through it.

At first, I thought, 'Nothing can go wrong.' Then, when we were supposed to accompany the official to a meeting, it turned out that one of the guards there was a planted suicide bomber. Killed himself and took with him the official and half my men and a lot of officials and I was knocked out in the blast. Eleven people died that day. Some of them were good friends of mine." She looked down at the mug in her hand and Steve could see in her eyes reliving the pain and loss.

"I'm sorry." Steve said, holding her by her hand.

"I blamed myself at first for what happened. I thought I'd checked every person in the office and that I'd searched every nook and cranny but it doesn't matter how hard you prepare and how meticulous you are, something is bound to go wrong one way or another. And you know what Fury told me?" Sharon asked and Steve looked at her curiously. "'No matter how much you think things through and how much you prepare, fate's got a nasty trick of throwing a wrench in the works. In that case, you gotta keep going and it ain't over, until you say it's over.' You can't beat yourself over what's gone wrong. You have to keep going on and keep fighting. Never give up."

Steve chuckled. "Fury and I may disagree on a lot of things but I have to admit, he has a point there."

"So… look… you can't blame yourself for Sokovia." Sharon said.

"I don't." Steve said.

"But you wish you'd done more. And as someone who's been there, I'm telling you, dwelling on what might have been is pointless. All that matters is that you don't give up and find a way to do better next time." Sharon assured.

"That's easier said than done." Steve noted as he smiled at her. Suddenly, her kindness started to remind her of Peggy, but now that he looked back, he realized that Peggy wasn't a fitting partner for him, considering the mixed messages she kept sending him and apparently taking out her frustrations when she caught him making out with Private Lorraine and then shooting at the shield, despite that it wasn't tested.

"But you know you don't have to do it alone, do you?" Sharon asked and suddenly, Steve remembered something from the past.

* * *

_"Thank you, Buck but I can get by on my own." Steve told Bucky as they were in front of his apartment._

_"The thing is, you don't have to." Bucky pointed out as he held Steve's shoulder. "I'm with you until the end of the line, pal."_

* * *

_"You're my mission." The Winter Soldier snarled as he tackled Steve to the ground and started to pummel him and beat him to a pulp. "You! Are! My! Mission!" He shouted, puncturing each word with a punch to Steve's face._

_"Then finish it." Steve said weakly with bruised face. "Because I'm with you until the end of the line."_

_The words seemed to pull out a faint memory in Bucky's mind as he then stared at Steve in shock and realization before the window collapsed and Bucky held onto the girder as Steve's body fell into the Potomac river._

* * *

"You're with me until the end of the line, huh?" Steve asked.

Sharon considered. "I suppose I wanna see it through."

Steve smiled, gaining newfound confidence. "So how about we go out for a walk?"

"I don't see why not." Sharon asked as they got up, with Sharon leaving a tip for the waiter at the table before they walked down the street, holding hands and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I was indifferent to Steve/Peggy at first and while Agent Carter portrayed well Peggy's struggle after losing Steve, I didn't have many reasons to root for it, but Endgame greatly soured my opinion on it, since Steve, out of the sudden, staying in the past to live with Peggy and abandoning his friends was nothing more but character assassination and I know Chris Evans was tired of playing the role but there were better ways they could've written Steve off MCU. Plus, if Steve stayed in the past with Peggy, how would it influence Peggy being a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and then finding frozen Steve in the present, with him also not doing anything to fend off the threats like Loki, the Chitauri, Hydra etc.
> 
> Plus, Peggy, in hindsight, was a terrible love interest for Steve in TFA. First of all, Steve had zero experience with women and yet Peggy kept sending mixed messages to him and stringing him along, if you consider her interactions with Howard and Steve misunderstands it as that they have something together, plus, it was out of line of Peggy to shoot at Steve, when he was testing the shield and Peggy was obviously taking out her frustrations, when she had caught him making out with Private Lorraine, when Peggy was in no position to be jealous, since Steve and Peggy were not in an established relationship and it's plot over logic that Peggy didn't get court-martialed, since there was no guarantee that the shield worked and if not Steve or Howard, Peggy could've hurt, if not killed, someone else. Plus, Hayley Atwell badmouthing Steve's other love interests do her no favors.
> 
> Steve/Sharon seemed to have potential but it was mishandled and I'd like it far more than Steve/Peggy. Frankly, if Steve had chosen a different time to ask Sharon out than at her aunt's wake, I'd be fine with it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
